Prelude to Sonata
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak dramatis lewat pandangan dari mata ke mata.


a/n: please ignore the canon age for this one.

* * *

"Kau mungkin akan jadi ajalku, nak."

Pada waktu itu, Sasuke tidak dapat menarik kesimpulan apa-apa dari kalimat yang digumamkan orang itu, rambut kuning timbul di atas kain gantung yang berderak dalam rumah sempit kayu yang bocor lagi. Yang Sasuke ingat hanyalan pantulan cahaya matahari musim panas di selip kayu yang tidak pas dan jendela tanpa kaca; sebuah case lusuh bergores-gores dengan biola di dalamnya.

Naruto tidak pernah membiarkannya menyentuh biola itu sebelumnya, selalu menghadang Sasuke dengan kakinya yang panjang dan senyum yang memperingatkan, gigi berderet gigi dan Sasuke yang beberapa belas inci lebih pendek daripadanya waktu itu hanya bisa mundur, kalah. Menunduk dan merajuk tidak seperti yang Uchiha lakukan - karena ingat, kau bukan Uchiha lagi, oke? Kata Naruto suatu hari sambil membungkuk mengelus kepalanya hingga helai rambut hitam itu mencuat dibuai angin.

Ketika Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa menjawab angan tengah hari Naruto itu, hanya ada kesunyian di antara mereka, dan untuk pertama kali, Naruto tidak bergerak dan membiarkan dirinya menutup mata sambil tersenyum dan Sasuke mengelus satu jari telunjuk menghapus bekas rosin yang rontok ke atas kayu biola, mengeras, setiap lekuk dan pendar badannya yang lelah oleh usia. Coklat gelap, seperti kulit Naruto di balik kemeja usangnya.

* * *

Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak puitis lewat pandangan dari mata ke mata di suatu pesta maupun di sela satin dan permata yang berlalu, kereta kuda berkusir di jalan-jalan lebar Italia, namun adalah di sela gang dengan pipa meneteskan air ke genangan dan bau busuk menyeruak dari tiap sudut.

Di situlah Sasuke terseok dan terengah-engah, darah mengucur dari luka di betisnya dan mengirimkan sengatan tajam akan peringatan dan otot yang terbelit semakin ia berlari, dan oh dia berlari, menatap ke angkasa yang ditaburi bintang remang-remang sementara ia di sini. Apa yang terjadi? Hirup pikuk kota tidak mengatakan sedikitpun mengenai pembantaian yang terjadi di rumah Uchiha, pendatang dari Jepang yang sombong itu dan yang orang-orang temukan keesokan harinya hanyalah mayat yang mulai dihinggapi lalat.

Ia mungkin satu-satunya yang selamat.

Sasuke belum pernah belajar mengutuk, karena ayahnya adalah kaku dan bukan pria jalanan, namun ia pernah mendengarnya sekali waktu perjalanan berbulan-bulan mereka naik kapal dan melewati padang belantara, dan hutan, dan tak menentu hingga sampai di Itali. Orang-orang yang mengejar seorang copet jalanan dan bersumpah serapah akan Tuhan mereka, Sasuke menatap mereka sedikit heran, karena satu-satunya cara yang ia tahu untuk berdoa adalah berdiri di depan patung Buddha dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Tidak demikian di sini, kalau begitu.

Kata-kata yang disemburkan orang waktu itu kini menggelembung keluar dari mulut Sasuke sembari ia memekik dalam keheningan, kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan jari untuk menekan suara dari keluar sembari ia terus menekan lukanya dan tertatih, di sela-sela sampah. Beberapa derap kaki dan mobil yang berlarian mungkin menandakan adanya polisi lokal yang menyadari kejanggalan sunyi-nya rumah Uchiha yang seharusnya tempat terjadi pesta ulang tahun putra pertama mereka yang kelima belas, bukan sunyi dan gelap semenjak listrik dimatikan hanya di mansion itu.

Sasuke yang terlambat datang ke pesta itu karena flunya mungkin sudah berakhir mengenaskan seperti mereka yang...terkapar... di lantai. Ia hampir menjerit di depan pemandangan itu semua dan ingin seseorang tiba-tiba membangunkannya dari kekosongan, dari mimpi buruk belaka. Wajah Itachi dengan garis halus khawatir di wajahnya yang datar, dan kemudian menasehatinya agar tidak tidur terlalu malam.

Itachi- dia terlihat cukup senang sore itu. Ketika ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dan memeriksanya yang meringkuk di tempat tidur karena sakit, dan meminta maaf karena tidak mungkin pestanya dibatalkan demi afiliasi yang dijanjikan dengan beberapa perusahaan lain dan Itachi berjanji akan mengirimkan beberapa mangkuk sup tomat panas ke kamar Sasuke, dan Itachi hampir tersenyum, tersenyum mengelus rambutnya-

Itachi sudah mati. Itu yang membuat Sasuke merasa sisa-sisa getah yang melapisi lambungnya terancam keluar lagi, muntah bening, bening tanpa harapan. Air.

Itachi sudah mati. Kejang mengusik tulang punggungnya yang muda saat itu, sebelas tahun, dan Sasuke berguncang sembari ia jatuh ke empat tumpuannya (mungkin tiga, mungkin ia harus merobek kaki kirinya agar bisa terus berjalan dan menghilangkan denyut rasa sakitnya)

Itachi terbaring di tengah-tengah kolam darah itu dan bercak yang menodai pipi Sasuke juga, dan dari wajahnya yang kosong dan seputih es Sasuke menemukan dirinya menjerit, menjerit dan menjerit hingga tenggorokannya kering. Tidak ada seorangpun yang datang ke ruangan itu, berbayang jeruji jendela dan terang hanya oleh bulan malam. Tidak seorangpun terdengar langkah kakinya di koridor yang gelap dan cahaya bening menembusnya, menimbulkan siluet dan jejak nafas Sasuke yang terengah-engah begitu ia terbangun dan merasa isi mansion itu terlalu sunyi. Tidak ada derai tawa dan kerumunan dan gemerisik kain para pelayan bergesekan maupun gaun satin para tamu. Tidak ada apa-apa. Bau busuk yang menyeruak memberi tahu Sasuke semua.

Dan di tengah keheningan dan pekik suaranya nyaring, masih muda, Sasuke terengah-engah dan dari arah tak dikenal sebuah tembakan terlepas dan peluru menembus kakinya.

Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit itu lagi. Yang ada hanyalah lesat rasa panik dan panas dan hancur hancur hancur, darah mengucur dari luka yang segera menyerebak dari dua tumpuan dirinya yang kecil waktu itu. Ia menjerit dan dari desing peluru sepersekian mili sekon yang ia dengar, menatap ke arah kegelapan. Bagian dari lantai dansa terkena sisi gelap dari bulan. Ia melihat sebuah bayangan di sana, tidak lebih, tidak ada sepasang matapun melihatnya dan mendengar klik itu tanda peluru diluncurkan dalam slot, insting primitif Sasuke menarik dirinya tertatih untuk terseret menuju pintu dan berbalik. Pergi. lari lari lari LARI―-

Mungkin wajah Itachi yang dingin itu membuat Sasuke ingin lari dari padanya. Lari dari mimpi buruk, musuh yang membayang tak terbayangkan di sudut ruangan sana, mengiringi Sasuke terseok keluar dengan desing tembakan yang terlewatkan.

Sasuke berlari.

* * *

Ketika ia berhenti, jalanan telah sepi oleh dentang jam mencapai tengah malam dan beberapa mobil hitam berlarian namun cukup awas dengan bunyi mereka untuk tidak membangunkan warga, dan Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke sendirian. Ketika siang hari tadi ia sibuk bermanja dan merajuk adalam rengkuhan ibunya mengenai avabilitas menghadiri acara ulang tahun Itachi dan 'Sasuke, kau harus tetap berada di tempat tidur bila ingin sembuh,' ia tidak dapat membayangkan malamnya melihat semua mayat bergelimpangan seperti kuburan yang diobrak-abrik dan menyemburkan darah di sela-sela mereka. Ia tidak dapat berteriak minta tolong sembari seseorang, seseorang dan mungkin beberapa orang sedang mengikutinya dari balik gemerisik sol pantovel mereka dan bayangan malam yang berkesiap, memburunya di tengah kegelapan. Desing tembakan menancapkan peluru di sepanjang tanah dengan peredam, membuat Sasuke membulatkan tekad untuk berlari dan menerjang perempatan dan

hampir tercegat oleh mobil bila ia tidak segera berguling ke gang terdekat.

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Turunan Uchiha yang sombong itu, anggota keluarganya hancur di dalam rumah penuh arwah, dan ia sendirian.

Setidaknya sampai berapa detik berselang, kesadaran Sasuke mulai tenggelam di tengah darah yang menipis dan ia melihat sepasang kaki panjang dalam celana hitam yang lusuh berdiri di depannya. Apakah itu orang-orang yang mengejarnya? Ia tidak tahu, menelan ludah dan darah dari bibir yang digigit terlalu keras dan menunggu; menunggu senapan metalik berperedam menempel dingin di pelipisnya dan Itachi belum pernah mengajarkannya cara bertarung dengan senjata dalam jarak sedekat ini, dengan orang yang jauh lebih tinggi sementara kakimu hampir putus. Ia tidak punya tumpuan.

Namun, ganti metal yang berat akan eksekusi di depan matanya, Sasuke merasakan tangan yang berat, jemari dengan kapal di ujungnya menyentuh dahi Sasuke, mengukurnya, sebelum suara yang berpenghibur "―anak aneh―" mengantarnya dalam tidur yang hampa, tangan yang mengangkatnya erat.

* * *

Inilah hal-hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat ketika ia bangun dari tidur pertamanya di luar lingkaran sakral para Uchiha, mereka bayangan tinggi menjulang yang menginjak-injak sesamanya. Langit-langit yang retak, warna keemasan matahari yang akan tenggelam, suara orang bergegas untuk pulang menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dan kicaun terakhir burung-burung.

Semua itu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan jari kakinya, mengetes mereka satu-satu seakan...mencari tahu sesuatu. Kenapa dengan kakinya lagi?

Butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses semua ini ketika Sasuke membuka matanya lagi, terbelalak, dan langsung tegak bangun di atas pembaringan tempatnya diletakkan. Ia menarik selimut kusam warna biru dan melihat lukanya yang hanya berpendar lemah rasa sakit, berbalut perban putih yang rapi - menghindarkannya dari bentuk luka yang mungkin sudah tidak keruan, tapi berapa hari, berapa hari sudah berakhir tanpanya?

Ke arah cahaya Sasuke mengikuti pandangannya dan menoleh ke seberang kanan ruangan yang sempit terbuat dari dinding berlubang dan jendela tanpa kaca menghadap ke luar. Ia bisa melihat pemandangan siluet bangunan kota, menara di atas bukit sana dengan lonceng yang berdentang di jam sore.

Tiba-tiba ini semua menimbulkan perasaan dingin mencengkram dirinya, meninggalkannya kehabisan nafas dan menggapai akan siapapun wajah familiar yang melintas di dalam benak. Tou-san, Kaa-san, Itachi―

Bayangan gelap itu kembali menghalaunya dari semua rasa hangat matahari senja menggapai punggungnya, mengulang rekaman sama mengenai darah darah darah, erangan mereka yang terkapar dan mata orang-orang yang ia kenal menatap kekosongan, tidak melihat, tidak bernafas, tidak terbentuk- Itachi-

Di tengah kakofoni suara yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya, telinga Sasuke akhirnya menangkap desir tinggi benang yang tergesek oleh khas bow biola yang memuncak dalam titian melodi yang tak dikenalnya. Sasuke belum pernah mendengar lagu itu, namun sayatannya sendiri mampu membuatnya berdiri dan pelan-pelan terpincang, meraih ke pintu tua yang bercoretan dan usang dan berharap siapapun yang bermain tidak menguncinya-

Untuk menemukan siluet punggung seorang pria muda yang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa darinya, balutan kemeja putih dan celana yang apik tidak berlebihan ditimpa sinar matahari senja. Di bawah dagunya ia mengapit sebuah biola berkayu gelap dan setiap tarikan bow efisien dan menarik perhatian dari melodi yang mengalir dalam ruangan itu.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku. Ia kecil dan pendek dalam ruangan ini, kakinya terbalut rapi dan ia bersama orang dewasa yang tidak dikenalnya. Lantunan lagu itu meninggi disertai jemari yang sudah dibentuk sejak lama menggapai nada tertinggi sekalipun, dan mungkin, mungkin Sasuke melupakan sedikit kerinduannya hingga lagu berakhir dalam rittardando, dan sunyi. Sayup-sayup kepak camar di kota mereka yang terletak di tebing laut, debur ombak di kejauhan, dan Sasuke ingin jatuh, jatuh ke sana.

Ketika pria muda itu berbalik, di tengah-tengah cahaya merah, yang Sasuke lihat adalah langit biru.

Dari garis wajahnya dan bekas luka mencakar di dua sisi, tanda mengerikan bagi siapapun yang hidup untuk melihatnya, Sasuke menyentak sedikit di bawah tatapan yang sedikit penasaran itu seakan kehadirannya bukan tidak diundang. Orang asing itu dengan rambutnya yang bukan coklat, bukan orang asli sini, membuat Sasuke merasa lebih domestik dari biasanya orang-orang lain menatapnya seakan ia boneka porselin pajangan.

Ketika mata biru terus menatapnya, kelibat mimpi buruk (kenyataan, kata itu menghujamnya berturut-turut) membuat Sasuke mengembalikan tatapan itu dengan tajam, seperti yang selalu diajarkan padanya untuk mengangkat dagu tinggi dan tidak pernah tunduk pada siapapun.

"Apa?"

Seakan stimulan dari kontes menantang ini, pirang itu bergoyang mengangguk oleh cahaya matahari yang turun, turun sembari ia meletakkan biolanya di atas meja beberapa langkah dari situ―dengan sedikit ritme aneh dalam langkahnya, dan tertawa. Deringnya seperti sentakan derap kaki kuda ketika mereka melewati padang musim panas, dan Sasuke mungkin akan melunak di bawahnya. Walaupun lukanya masih terus berpendar dalam ruang yang semakin gelap.

"Kau berani juga, anak kecil," Di tengah vibrasi yang mengguncang inci Sasuke untuk tidak mengendur akan kehangatannya, orang itu melap sisa-sisa debu yang turun dari bownya dan meletakkan biola itu dalam tempatnya. Ada sesuatu dalam gerakannya yang metodis, membuat orang yang menatap seolah tahu ia sudah melakukan hal yang sama sejak lama. Sasuke mengerjap akan luka yang berulang di matanya, dan berusaha untuk tidak goyah. Ia bukan anak kecil, mungkin sekarang ia adalah salah satu dari sedikit Uchiha yang tersisa dari pembantaian di sana. Ia bisa menghitung banyaknya tua tua yang datang di hari ulang tahun Itachi dan menelusuri jejak darah, melompati mayat dan dengan sedikit kerlingan histeris Sasuke bisa mengenali wajah mereka yang buruk di tengah-tengah bedah panggung kegilaan. Ia tidak akan kehilangan dirinya, tidak, tidak, tidak―

"―kau bisa memanggilku itu. ...Nak?"

"Jangan panggil aku ―nak," cetus Sasuke dan mengeratkan tangannya hingga kuku-kuku memendam. Ia akan bertarung jika perlu, setelah berjalan dan mengetes titiannya sendiri di atas lantai kayu, mungkin ia dapat menanggung beberapa gigitan ataupun sprint habis-habisan keluar dari tempat ini setelah mengancam orang itu lekat-lekat. Ia bisa, ia bisa.

"Jadi," Sasuke mendongak kembali ketika orang itu berkata dalam angan-angan, dan karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang hidup di situ. "Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto."

Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu, jika aku akan segera pergi dari sini. Bunyi tatapan Sasuke memandangnya dengan sedikit jijik, prodigy Uchiha yang dibesarkan di balik dinding kastil emas dan tumpukan mayat di luarnya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mengetahui ini semua ketika 'Naruto' mendengus pahit.

"Aku tidak akan menyarankanmu pergi dengan kaki seperti itu."

"―Di mana ini," Desis Sasuke dan mungkin bahasa tubuhnya yang masih belum terlatih di depan musuh, masih dipenuhi kejujuran dan belia di tatapan matanya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Kota tetangga."

Ia menemukan humor tersendiri memandangi ekspresi bocah ini berganti-ganti dalam beberapa detik saja, rekognisi maupun hal lain berkecamuk dalam hatinya yang mungkin belum tentram setelah melihat semua hal itu. Tentu. Dibutuhkan sepleton kepolisian yang punya nyali untuk masuk ke rumah itu dan semua jenis rumor berhembus ke setiap rumah mengenai betapa sunyi dan angker daerah sekitar apa yang dulunya mansion megah Uchiha, kelompok pendatang congkak, dan tidak sedikit yang bahkan mendengus puas akan hasilnya walaupun bukan mereka yang berbuat. Sekali lagi, tentu, Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa. Anak yang malang.

Sasuke menggumam sesuatu di bawah nafasnya yang memendek dalam spasi waktu singkat. Naruto hanya diam dan memperhatikannya, belum menemukan gejala sesak nafas yang signifikan - efek khas dari trauma seseorang.

"...Kenapa?" membutuhkan sedikit potong egonya ditelan untuk berani menanyakan pertanyaan itu, walaupun seberapa baik 'Naruto' memberikan impresi orang yang juga membalut lukanya, mungkin?

"Ya?" Naruto bersandar pada meja di belakangnya kini, tidak bergerak untuk menyalakan lampu sembari sekitar mereka berubah jadi biru, dan sebentar lagi gelap. Matanya tetap terang di dalam remang ruangan itu.

"Kenapa aku di sini?"

Sebuah senyuman lebar, deretan gigi yang tak simetris namun putih. "Karena aku membawamu!"

Ada sesuatu yang belum kembali pada Uchiha muda itu ketika ia tidak menyalak balik akan jawaban yang Naruto siapkan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sejauh itu. Belum waktunya. Sasuke, hanya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti memperhitungkan sembari bahunya yang kecil dalam kemeja putih ukurannya yang sudah Naruto cuci dan keringkan semalaman terlihat bingung, dan hilang. Yang diharapkan adalah monster yang bangkit dan mata yang terluka, haus akan kasih sayang diselubungi judul balas dendam. Naruto menghembuskan semua ini ketika pertanyaan Sasuke berikutnya, yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya nyata menjadi silabel.

"Siapa kau?"

Itachi, apapun kesalahan dalam rencanamu, efeknya terlalu buruk.

"Biar kubilang saja," Naruto menyarungkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar lagi. "―aku akan mengajarimu bermain biola."

Untuk sesaat ekspresi di wajah Sasuke mengancam tawa Naruto kembali lepas. Ia bertahan dengan senyum yang semakin membuat matanya menyipit dalam kegelapan. Oranye sudah menghilang di balik bukit.

"...Jangan bercanda. Kau-"

Ah, Itachi, adikmu ternyata pintar juga. "Kau―mengejarku waktu itu."

"Nak," Naruto mulai dengan senyum sinis di matanya, walaupun ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia pun mulai berjalan dengan pincang yang signifikan bila kau melihat mulai dari ritme ketiga, Naruto menyeberangi ruangan itu dengan tenaga sebelum mengetuk saklar di dinding yang kotor untuk menghidupkan lampu kuning yang membuat Sasuke berjengit dengan cahaya artifisialnya.

"aku bahkan tidak bisa berlari."

Dari cara Sasuke menatapnya lagi, ia tidak merasa yakin sedikitpun. Naruto menatapnya tajam dengan intelegensi di sana. Lagipula, ia seorang seniman. Seniman tidak pernah bodoh, dan juga anak ini, mungkin ia memang punya bakat untuk bermain. "Percayalah padaku―"

"Omong kosong."

Kosa kata yang masih cukup elegan itu membuat Naruto menahan dirinya sedikit untuk tidak mengetuk beberapa deret akal sehat ke kepala anak ini. Ia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang masih traumatis, tenang dirinya.

"Banyak orang mencarimu," sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah mengambil nafas untuk membantah, namun satu jarinya naik memperingatkannya untuk tidak menyela. "Selain polisi, kukira kau tau siapa yang lain."

Wajah Sasuke kehilangan sedikit warnanya sembari ia mendengarkan peringatan Naruto.

"Nak―"

"―jangan panggil aku Nak―"

"Baiklah. Sasuke." Panggil Naruto tegas, berpegangan pada kursi kayu di dekatnya. Saat itu juga Sasuke dapat melihat sedikit perbedaan dari bentuk kakinya, dan berusaha tidak memperhatikannya. "Untuk sekarang, mari kita beranggapan―"

Seringai dari bocah itu. Itachi, apa sebenarnya adikmu ini?

"―kalau seseorang memintaku untuk menjagamu."

Naruto menatap puas akan hasil kerjanya sendiri ketika Sasuke terlihat kehilangan untuk sementara, ekspresi polos yang hanya seorang anak punya, bukan pemuda brengsek sepertinya. Mungkin. [Paling tidak, ini adalah angin segar di dalam apartemen reot hampir roboh itu dan biolanya yang menjerit sama setiap hari. Ganti senarku, ocehannya belakangan ini.]

Sasuke mendongak ke arahnya. Matanya polos, bundar dan membuka diri terhadapnya ― tidak seperti bajingan tengik kakaknya. Naruto menemukan dirinya menggenggam kursi itu lebih erat. "...Kau teman Itachi?"

Tentu, teman. Tidak semua yang kau lihat di pesta-pesta itu teman, Sasuke; Naruto ingin membiarkan kata-kata ini menerobos ke permukaan sementara Sasuke melihatnya seperti itu.

Namun ia hanya tersenyum, sunggingan jujur kali ini, dan Sasuke merasa melihat diri Naruto pertama kali sementara pemuda itu terpincang dan berlutut di depannya menekuk lutut yang tidak sakit sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan jari-jari yang kasar, gumamnya. "Mungkin Itachi, mungkin Itachi."

* * *

Pertama kali Sasuke menghilang ketika Naruto kembali ke apartemennya yang tidak pernah ia kunci (ketika Sasuke di dalam), ia tertatih dan lelah setelah menaiki tangga - menaruh belanjaan dan payung tua sanggaannya di atas meja sambil mencari-cari kalau bocah itu bersembunyi di toilet atau di sekitar koridor. Ketika tidak ditemukan jejak sedikitpun, sepatu dan kaus kaki hitam serta mantel kecil Sasuke yang menghilang dari gantungan, Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan menghabiskan sorenya lagi memainkan melodi ode to joy berulang-ulang di depan jendela, membuat semua gambar ini ironis. Pulanglah, pulanglah bocah, gesek Naruto di atas senarnya, jari yang kapalan menyentuh benang itu tanpa lagi perasaan akan setiap vibrasi dan gerakan metodis mengikuti irama.

Sekitar jam delapan, Naruto menghitung berapa banyak ia mengulang lagu itu hingga ke lima belas kalinya mengiringi langkah kaki kecil yang naik ke tangga cepat-cepat dan masuk kembali, ia berkata lugas. "Dari mana saja kau,"

Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti tepat ketika ia melewati meja tempat belanjaan itu, dan untuk sekali ini, Naruto mengecilkan gesekannya dalam pianissimo dan mendengar debaran jantung kecil dalam stacatto di sana. Lincah seperti ballet, mungkin Swan Lake, angsa putih berlari ketakutan dikejar. Angsa putih.

Nafas Sasuke yang terengah-engah, Naruto menyelamati dirinya sendiri untuk menyediakan inhaler sesuai informasi yang diterimanya. Anak ini mungkin punya asma.

Permainan Naruto pelan-pelan mencapai klimaks lagi, fortissimo, jarinya bergerak metodis cepat dalam vibrato yang menyelesaikan komposisinya. Ia selalu merasa sedikit terkuras secara emosional setelah bermain Beethoven, bapak tuli satu itu. Naruto tidak ingin menghadiahkan Sasuke dengan pengampunan ― berbalik dan memarahinya di mata saat itu juga. Anak itu telah mendapat pelajaran dari inisiatifnya sendiri, dan Naruto juga telah membiarkan anjing-anjing lepas dari kandang mereka hari ini. Ia tidak akan meminta lebih.

"...lihat di atas meja itu," Kata Naruto pelan, cahaya kota dan setiap keluarga dalam rumah mereka membuat bintang-bintang di matanya yang biru, gelap.

Sasuke sepelan mungkin berjalan ke meja itu, kakinya sama sekali tak terasa lewat kejar-kejaran barusan. Ia berterimakasih kepada siapapun di atas sana dan kepada Naruto sendiri, lewat absennya bantahan yang biasa dilemparkannya, karena orang-orang itu tidak mengejarnya masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen renyot ini. Apa Naruto sebenarnya?

Ia harus belajar untuk percaya.

Di atas meja itu, kantong kertas berisi wortel dan susu dan roti diletakkan tidur dan di antaranya... ada sebuah kotak tua warna eboni. Sasuke kira mungkin ini yang Naruto ingin diambilkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berjinjit di atas sepatu dan membuka case itu dengan meraba caranya di bawah cahaya lampu yang cukup terang; kunci metalik sekali sentak ke atas. Berkarat.

Ketika Sasuke membuka isinya, ia tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tercekat.

Naruto tersenyum.

* * *

Naruto ingin menutup kupingnya setelah berkali-kali mendengar gesekan mengerikan dari apa yang seharusnya prodigy di bawah asuhannya kini, tidak bisa mengendalikan biola itu meraung-raung. Sesungguhnya Naruto telah memilih biola terbaik di pasar loak (atau pasar gelap) ukuran tiga per empat untuk bocah itu mainkan. Ia memiliki modal jemari yang panjang dan sepertinya sudah dilatih Itachi untuk tidak bergeming ketika menarik pelatuk dan berburu. Bukan awal yang bagus untuk mengasah mental halus seniman, namun cukup.

Naruto merasa kasihan pada semua guru biola di dunia, kini. Untuk menderita dalam rengekan biola baru yang belum mau dijinakkan oleh tangan-tangan pemula. Kaku, kaku sekali. Butuh beberapa hari hingga Sasuke mampu menurunkan bahunya setiap kali Naruto meletakkan jemarinya untuk memegang bahu biola hitam itu dan merenggangkan pergelangan tangannya untuk meletakkannya di atas pegangan bow agar rileks.

Namun semua itu mungkin sebanding dengan ekspresi lucu, determinasi yang timbul di wajah Sasuke sembari pipinya memerah dan ia menatap lurus, tajam akan instruksi Naruto dimana ia menaruh jemari Sasuke dan menyentuhkan telunjuknya setiap kali bahu Sasuke naik, dan Sasuke memerah lebih jauh ketika Naruto akhirnya tertawa.

Malam ke tujuh dan Naruto berpegangan pada meja sembari ia berjalan timpang ke kursi di depan Sasuke, duduk memperhatikannya menggesek senar yang sama sepanjang malam.

* * *

Kadang-kadang Naruto pergi berbelanja, dan pulang dengan beberapa buku tua berisi dongeng-dongeng negeri antah berantah ataupun sejarah, membuat Sasuke duduk di teras dan meringkuk menelusuri huruf-huruf kecil itu sepanjang siang. Malam ia akan meraih biola kecilnya lagi dan menggesek meraung-raung ganti permainan ringan dan manis minuet Naruto sepanjang pagi ketika ia belum pergi [bekerja, katanya. Ia sering pulang dengan belanja.]

Ketika suatu hari Sasuke sudah cukup muak dengan huruf-huruf kecil dan biolanya itu, ia memberanikan diri mengambil mantelnya dan dengan pelan mencapai sosok Naruto yang bertumpu akan satu payung usangnya dan berusaha memakai mantelnya sendiri. Dasi tali dengan bros koin di tengah menyatukannya, dan topi, Naruto tidak terlihat seperti pemain biola sama sekali. Bahkan seperti mafia apabila segala yang dipakainya tidak terlalu usang.

Naruto menatapnya dengan penasaran, dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Ikut," katanya, menahan urgensi untuk mengambil sudut mantel Naruto dan menariknya seperti anak kecil karena ia bukan anak kecil, dan ia akan berjalan sendiri (walaupun kemudian ia akan menempel pada sisi Naruto setiap kali mereka melewati pasar yang sama ketika orang-orang itu melihat dan mulai menyeringai mengejarnya)

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk menerima gelak tawa dari pria aneh itu, walaupun yang diterimanya hanyalah gestur Naruto seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sembari ia melangkah keluar kembali dengan metodis, payung tumpuannya berketuk-ketuk. Naruto menunggunya untuk menutup pintu di belakang mereka sebelum pergi, dan Sasuke tidak berani bertanya mengapa ia tidak menggunakan kunci padahal harta mereka di dalam ada dua.

Ia harus belajar percaya.

Di tengah kerumunan pasar yang semakin ribut menjelang matahari naik, naik ke atas, beberapa orang menyapa Naruto ramah dan Sasuke dapat menerima ini semua seakan ayam sudah lama bisa terbang. Di kota yang biasanya hanya ia tatap dari jendela dengan kerling gemerlap mereka yang indah dengan sendirinya, kini berada di tengah-tengah pasar dengan seorang dewasa jauh lebih meyakinkan daripada mengarunginya sendiri.

Tidak ada seorangpun seperti preman pasar yang waktu itu mengejarnya tanpa alasan. Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Naruto berhenti di sebuah bangunan tua yang terbuka seperti kantor pos karena dipenuhi oleh lemari arsip dan kertas. Di tengah kerumunan kecoklatan itu, orang berlalu lalang di sekitar meja panjang dan Naruto menemukan sedikit kesulitan memanuver dirinya sendiri melalui desing orang yang lewat sementara setiap langkahnya pincang dan tidak seimbang bila seseorang menubruknya tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang pendek hanya bisa bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini sementara ia berpegangan pada ujung lengan Naruto, menyeimbangkannya hingga mereka sampai di depan counter.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam berpotongan manis mendongak dan menyipit oleh senyum melihat wajah Naruto. "Naruto," sapanya pagi, dan Sasuke memperhatikan ini semua dengan mata yang mengkalkulasi.

Wanita itu hanya melemparkan tatapan penasaran, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa sembari ia menyerahkan satu amplop lebar warna coklat dengan kancing yang melilitnya. "Pesananmu," ia memperjelas pada Naruto, dan ketika Sasuke melihat wajahnya lagi Naruto tersenyum meringis sembari menerimanya, mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera pamit.

Sasuke tidak menunggu lama ketika mereka kembali lagi di bawah matahari yang semakin tinggi, riuh jalan. "Apa tadi itu pacarmu?"

"-Apa?! ...Sasuke." Naruto menatapnya dengan risih sembari menyodorkan amplop itu dan Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada ujung lengan Naruto dan membuka 'pesanan' itu.

Scores tua yang menguning. Lagu kanak-kanak yang cukup sulit apabila Sasuke mulai membayangkan jemarinya harus memencet senar yang tebal dan bergetar mengikuti titian nada ini. Ia mendesah. "Kau meringis-ringis di sekitarnya seperti itu. Jadi, kau belum pernah tidur dengannya?"

Di dalam kepalanya Naruto mengutuk pengaruh mulut sarkastik Itachi di bocah ini, dan merutuk. "Jaga mulutmu, bocah. Dia punya nama. Shizune. Dia sekertaris dari bosku,"

"Kau punya bos?"

Naruto tidak memalingkan kepala dari etalase toko musik tempat mereka berhenti, sebelum berjalan lagi.

"Tentu. Kaukira darimana uang untuk membeli makanan itu?"

"Dengan cukup uang untuk dua, aku tidak tahu mengapa kau tidak menyewa apartemen yang lebih layak."

Uchiha dan mulut mereka.

"Aku membelikanmu biola."

"Kau bisa saja pindah sebelum aku datang,

[sebelum kau datang? Kau tidak tahu aku tidak pernah lagi bermain. hingga kau datang]

"dan aku tidak memintamu membelikannya."

"Orang Mungkin-Itachi yang menitipkanmu padaku memintaku untuk mengajarimu hidup lebih produktif."

Atas sebutan nama yang sakral itu, Sasuke menyentak sedikit dan Naruto tahu ia telah menyentuh topik sensitif.

Tidak kurang dari beberapa hari yang lalu ― bisa dihitung lewat jemari satu tangan, Sasuke bertanya padanya dengan tenang namun keras kepala apakah ia boleh mengetahui kebenaran apa yang terjadi dengan mansion Uchiha sekarang, eksistensi orang lain yang mengenalnya, dan mengapa ia dikurung di sini.

["Kau bisa saja keluar kapan saja," Naruto, kaki bersilang, duduk dengan santai di kursi renyot itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan segelas susu cokelat. Di sebelah tangannya ada jus tomat, dan Sasuke tahu ia sudah kalah sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu," Sasuke menggeram. "kau melepaskan preman di pasar untuk mengejarku pulang dan tidak berpikir untuk meninggalkan kota ini lagi.

"Siapa. Kau. Sebenarnya." Desis Sasuke.

Ia hanya mendapatkan angkat gelas itu tanda bersulang sebelum Naruto menghirup susu, dan menatapnya jenaka.

Sasuke mulai lelah bertanya.]

"Hei. Aku minta maaf, oke?" Di sela-sela fetuccini saus bolognaise yang mereka pesan di kafe sederhana namun rindang di pinggir kota, Naruto tidak ingin lagi melihat Sasuke bermain dengan makanannya.

"Mungkin-Itachi ini berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu hingga kau cukup umur."

"Terlalu lama," Sasuke merajuk dan mengulum pinggir gelas berisi es limunnya. Cuaca di Itali sedang panas.

"Dan aku juga sudah tua jika saat itu tiba," gumam Naruto. Ketika Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat matanya, Naruto sedang menatap ke arah lain dan terlihat sedikit hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Tua dan lebih sulit disayangi."

Sasuke memutar matanya lagi dan menggerutu 'aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan bujang menyedihkan lagi,' sambil akhirnya meraih garpu dan menyendokkan makanan itu. Manis dan asam. Ia melihat lekuk senyum Naruto di tengah udara yang panas, mereka berdua melepas mantel dan bersantai di pinggir jalan.

Mungkin, untuk sekali ini Sasuke akan menghiraukan fakta bahwa ia adalah Uchiha yang sendirian, dan mulai melihat kejujuran dan sisi baik dari ini semua.

* * *

Seiring pacu Sasuke semakin meningkat, ia memperlihatkan talenta yang natural ketika Naruto mengajarkannya lagu-lagu sederhana pertama. Muridnya itu lebih mudah membaca not-not daripada angka untuk jari mana yang harus ia tekan beserta koordinasi naik turun bow-nya.

Dengan toleransi Naruto yang membaik ini, ia mulai mengisi apartemen itu dengan barang-barang antik. Yang pertama adalah kasur lagi, dibawakan seorang kuli ketika Sasuke berlatih di depan jendela suatu siang, dan Naruto meringis padanya mengatakan punggungnya sudah cukup menderita semenjak Sasuke mengambil alih tempat tidurnya.

Yang kedua adalah vas bunga berisi magnolia yang mekar. Naruto membiarkan akarnya menembus pot dan menancapkan dirinya sendiri di jendela, bunga kecil itu bersama tanaman liar lain bermekaran sepanjang cuaca. Seakan ada penonton baru bagi penampilan Sasuke tiap sore, dan ia berusaha lebih keras.

Setiap pagi Naruto pergi dan bila Sasuke membuntutinya, orang pincang itu lebih cepat menghilang di balik kerumunan daripada angin sehingga setelah beberapa bulan, Sasuke bertambah tinggi sedikit dan mulai menyerah akan usaha menguntitnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia memperhatikan Naruto mulai melepas topinya ketika bepergian, dan mungkin ia tahu trik pemuda itu untuk menghilang...

Ia mulai melupakan gemerlap hidup Uchiha dan tatapan kaku orang-orang itu, hidup di bawah mentari dan tempat performa terbaiknya adalah pagar tebing di sela semak bunga dan laut yang bebas.

[Namun ia tidak pernah melupakan Itachi. Tidak Itachi.]

Seiring kadang ketika Naruto tidak ada di rumah dan beberapa tamu konstan berdatangan, Sasuke mulai mengerti yang mereka cari bukanlah Naruto sendiri namun presensinya membuka pintu. Dari cara mereka menatapnya dengan pekuliar dan rasa ingin tahu tertentu, mempelajari wajahnya sebelum Sasuke tanpa segan-segan, semua arogansi yang anak umur dua belas tahun dapat kumpulkan, membanting pintu tertutup di depan hidung mereka.

Salah satu tamu Naruto yang suka datang bahkan tidak mendongak dari bacaan oranye-nya sembari ia menggumamakan "yo," dari balik syal hitam yang menutupi mulutnya. Dan hanya setelah dibukakan celah pintu, Sasuke mengintip, tanpa berkata apa-apa orang berambut perak itu akan berbalik pergi.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto akan semua ini. Lagipula, di mana lagi kau akan menemukan pria muda dengan pakaian kusam namun pekerjaan non signifikan tapi bisa menghasilkan uang dan - menggerakkan kota? Dan orang-orang itu? Sasuke bisa merinding dibuat oleh aura yang mereka pancarkan. Seperti bodyguardnya dulu ketika ia masih di tempat tinggal Uchiha.

["Kau harus berpikir mengenai margamu itu, Sasuke." kata Naruto suatu hari, menyelesaikan sonatanya yang lincah dengan sedikit perubahan minor di kord terakhirnya. Pedih.

"Orang-orang tidak menyambut marga Uchiha terlalu baik." ]

Ketika suatu hari dua orang pria dewasa dengan wajah riang - dan satunya lagi si rambut perak yang berkunjung dalam eksentrikanya, Naruto mengenalkan mereka pada Sasuke sebagai gurunya (dalam hal apa, Naruto tidak memilih untuk menjelaskannya lebih jauh) sembari ia mengeluarkan jus jeruk dan kue kismis dan menjamu mereka semua.

["Itachi memang sudah lama mati."]

* * *

Sore-sore semakin pendek dan langit biru semakin jarang karena awan mendung mendominasi itu semua. Sasuke merindukan siang-siang musim panas di mana ia dapat berdiri di ujung tebing berpengaman dan berdiri tegak memainkan lagu itu pada debur ombak yang menghempas di karang. Kota yang indah, kota yang indah, ia berharap ia lahir di sini.

Ketika hujan datang, gerimis rintik itu adalah stacatto yang menginterupsi Sasuke dalam permainannya dengan udara yang dingin dan kabut, terlihat dari jendela, sementara Naruto membelikannya lebih banyak kaus kaki dan syal dan mantel lagi dan mulai jarang pergi ke luar, jika payungnya harus dipakai dan keseimbangannya yang labil menjadi parah di jalan-jalan yang licin.

Sehingga lebih sering Sasuke mendengar ketukan sepatu Naruto yang ia pakai walaupun di dalam rumah; dari dapur kecil ke ruang makan yang merangkap jadi ruang tamu, ataupun ruang tidur tempat kasur mereka berdua tergeletak dan case biola terletak masing-masing di sampingnya tempat Sasuke belajar dan terus berlatih.

Di musim hujan Naruto terlihat sedikit hilang di antara embun yang menghiasi jendela mereka setiap pagi. Mungkin, seseorang akan pudar bila unsur yang membangun warna mata mereka mulai menghilang. Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Suatu hari, jemari Naruto yang kapalan dan kasar dengan pelan menelusuri pipinya dan tulang yang masih muda dan terkekeh akan betapa gelap mata Sasuke kelihatan, walaupun di ruangan terbuka.

["Matamu seperti Itachi," Naruto ingin memberitahunya, namun waktu itu belum datang, datang.]

Ketika Naruto terlalu lelah untuk berjalan menuruni tangga dengan kondisi kaki dan sendinya yang bergemelutuk di tengah dingin, Sasuke tanpa menawarkannya sendiri mengambil dompet yang terletak di atas meja dan mantelnya dan bergegas keluar. Ia tahu isi kulkas seperti hatinya sendiri (dan presisi cara membersihkan biolanya, metodis, teliti, dan tidak teralih) sehingga tidak menemukan banyak kesulitan untuk mengetahui jalannya di sekitar pasar, bahkan berhenti di kios barang lama langganan Naruto untuk membolak-balik buku kuno yang ditawarkan, menghabiskan beberapa lembar uang untuk setumpuk buku cerita dan geometri.

Tidak pernah ada lagi gangguan yang mengejar Sasuke hingga pulang. Di tengah kerumunan itu, walaupun kebanyakan orang memakai tudung dan mantel, Sasuke dapat melihat dari ekor matanya wajah-wajah yang sering mengunjunginya (atau mengunjungi Naruto, sebagai dalil mereka) mengawasinya dari siapapun pengganggu. Sasuke dapat melangkah dengan aman di antara kerumunan, pulang ke sosok Naruto yang tidur lebih lama selama musim penghujan dan menarik selimut itu menutupi bahunya yang terlihat ringkih bila ia tidak bermain biola.

Suatu kali ketika hujan begitu deras dan tidak begitu banyak orang mau rintik menampar-nampar wajah mereka, Sasuke menyelinap keluar lagi meninggalkan Naruto yang menggigil akan demam dan ketika ia tidak tahu dimana apotik berada - ia berusaha memanuver dirinya sendiri di antara hempasan hujan angin ke kantor pos tempat Shizune bekerja. Heck, hanya Shizune dan Kakashi dan Iruka yang ia tahu, namun yang kedua terakhir itu tidak pernah diketahui tempat tinggalnya. Sasuke mempertaruhkan langkah kakinya yang masih muda dengan harapan.

Ketika ia basah kuyup dan berhasil menemukan apotik sesuai direksi Shizune, dan menunggu hujan yang semakin menggelora di sebuah gang yang beratap dan cukup kering, seorang bertudung lain berdiri di sebelahnya dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Sasuke mengambil hal ini sebagai signal dan diam saja, walaupun matanya yang ingin rasa tahu bergerak menelusuri lekuk wajah orang itu, kurus dan tajam dan maskulin, rambut memanjang dan lurus bukan seperti orang lokal kebanyakan.

Observasinya belum sepenuhnya berakhir, karena Naruto sering mewantinya ketika Sasuke mulai berkomentar mengenai penampilan eksentrik orang-orang yang datang; Sasuke, kau jangan terlalu cepat menguji orang.

"Kudengar kau ingin meninggalkan kota ini,"

Suara yang tinggi dan mengerikan. Sasuke memeluk obat Naruto lebih erat dan ingin saja segera hengkang dari tempat itu bila saja orang itu tidak mengelaborasi sapaannya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menarik.

"Aku bisa membawamu bertemu Itachi."

Sasuke menatapnya seperti harapan, seperti neraka, dan orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Orochimaru.

* * *

Dari pelajaran menggesek biola Sasuke belajar banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah perbedaan gerakan antar dua tangan dan ritmis yang satu harus mengimbangi yang lainnya. Kesabaran. Caranya menggesek akan menghasilkan bunyi yang ekuivalen ketenangannya, dan sedikit celah tetap akan menimbulkan riak di atas air. Ketenangan. Ia tidak boleh tegang ketika menggesek ataupun menekan, kecuali hingga mereka sampai di pelajaran tentang vibrasi, dan Sasuke membayangkannya bermain seperti menarik busur panjang sebelum melepaskannya.

Semua ini menjadi bekalnya ketika ia walaupun pendek dan muda berdiri di belakang Kabuto, satu lagi orang Jepang yang dikenalnya, menuntunnya menyelinap dari apartemen itu dan masuk ke jalur kapiler kota. Kota itu pada saat malam tidak pernah seperti yang Sasuke bayangkan; penjaga bertudung dan gelap dan tak bersuara dan pastinya bersenjata, dan Sasuke berpegang kepada instingnya untuk menjadi seringan mungkin, seperti senar tinggi dan nyaring, menerobos dan tanpa gemetar menarik pelatuknya yang berperedam mengambil nyawa orang itu satu persatu. Sasuke menghiraukan nuraninya yang berteriak mungkin orang-orang itu adalah keluarga Naruto seperti Kakashi, Shizune dan Iruka; terbutakan oleh jalan keluar kota yang kini di depannya dan pulang, Itachi, ia akan pulang―

Sasuke menahan dirinya berderit di atas tanah yang basah, hujan mulai ketika semerbak darah dari Kabuto yang telah mengamankan jalan di depannya tertembak oleh peluru tanpa suara.

Ia tidak bergeming ketika sosok yang ia kenal, mata biru benderang di tengah malam sekalipun, namun kali ini bermantel dan bertudung dan mendarat dengan halus tanpa jejak pincang sedikitpun di depannya. Naruto menatapnya hambar dan kecewa di antara rintik hujan sambil memegang pistol yang sama.

Sasuke tercekat ketika Naruto tanpa perasaan membantingnya ke tanah dan kali ini, menekankan ujung pistol yang dingin ke pelipisnya. Pistol yang sama. Pistol yang mengejarnya. Pistol yang membunuh Itachi―

Spektrum metalik itu dingin di kulit Sasuke, berkilat oleh bulir darah yang ditumpahkannya. Yang membuat Sasuke tidak mampu bernafas adalah ketika siluet lain muncul dari balik pundak Naruto, wajah familiar seperti mimpi menatapnya dengan mata merah dan senyum dingin dingin _dingin―_

_Itachi. _

Di tengah gemeresak bulan yang terbuka, Naruto menarik pelatuknya dengan tenang.


End file.
